


Самое главное

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не хочу забывать</i> — вновь слышится ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое главное

В последнее время это случается всё чаще.  
Ирония в том, что, касаемо всего остального, у Дори прекрасная память. Она помнит все любимые книги и мультики Немо, никогда не путается в правилах многочисленных детских игр, знает поимённо всех рыбок из огромного аквариума Марлина; помнит каждую мелочь из тех, что не всегда помнят друг про друга в настоящих, связанных кровными узами семьях.  
Но порой её взгляд резко стекленеет, уголки губ ползут вниз, а застигнутые в разгар яростной жестикуляции руки бессильно повисают в воздухе.  
Странно и страшно видеть, как Дори, милая добрая Дори, с которой они бок о бок прошли огонь и воду, становится — пусть и на ничтожно малое время — совершенно чужим человеком. Становится какой-то другой Дори, которая недоумённо оглядывается вокруг, удивляясь, что она делает в чужом доме. Дори, которая смущённо интересуется, запустив пальцы в распущенные синие волосы, «Мы знакомы?» или «Что я тут делаю?» и порывается уйти. Марлину не по себе при мысли, что они так просто берут и исчезают из её жизни, ничего не оставив по себе. Словно и не было никогда того полного опасностей путешествия в Сидней, словно и не пережили они вместе столько, что на пять жизней вперёд хватит. Он смотрит в эти растерянные глаза и не видит в них ничего.  
— Ох, — прижимает она пальцы к губам, когда её лицо вновь проясняется. — Опять, да? Прости, пожалуйста.  
Она смотрит на него своими фиолетовыми глазами, смотрит так, что ему хочется завыть от бессильной тоски.  
 _Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не хочу забывать_ — вновь слышится ему.  
Ничего страшного. Люди и не с таким живут, причём долго и счастливо. Он никогда больше не бросит Дори, и это самое главное.  
— Всё в порядке, — улыбается Марлин.  
Они справятся.  
  
  
Заплаканный Немо молчит, забившись в кресло, и лишь изредка шмыгает носом. Марлину хочется обнять его и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но он ненавидит врать. Особенно родному сыну.  
Это всё его вина. Он слишком надолго оставил её, прекрасно зная, что в его отсутствие рецидивы случаются чаще. Непростительно.  
С тихим скрипом открывается дверь.  
— Ребята? — Дори с виноватым видом заходит в дом, уронив сумочку прямо на пол. — Это опять случилось, да? Представляете, просыпаюсь где-то на вокзале, совершенно не помню, как там оказалась. Марлин, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу вас пугать, почему ты не...  
Она не успевает закончить — Немо бросается к ней, обнимает со всей доступной восьмилетнему мальчику силой, и плачет в голос. У Дори дрожат уголки губ.  
— Немо? — она обнимает его за плечи, гладит изящными длинными пальцами по волосам. — Ну что ты, Немо, ты же знаешь, я никуда от вас не денусь... Немо? Сколько меня не было?  
 _Три часа,_ хочет сказать Марлин. _Три часа. У тебя ведь везде, где есть карманы, распиханы карточки с напоминанием, кто ты, где ты и куда тебе нужно возвращаться, почему ты не заглянула ни в один из них?_  
 _А, точно. Ты ведь об этом не помнишь._  
Марлин молчит, стиснув зубы. Сколько будет в следующий раз? Пять часов, шесть, сутки, неделя? Сколько придётся сходить с ума от ожидания, пока их Дори вновь очнётся, пока всё вспомнит?  
Если вспомнит.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он живёт в каком-то второсортном ситкоме, который временами превращается в зубодробительную драму.  
 _Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не хочу забывать_ — стучит в висках.  
Дори измученно улыбается ему, и в этой улыбке — благодарность, которую не выразить никакими словами. Накатившее было отчаяние быстро проходит.  
Всё в порядке.  
Хорошо, не в порядке. Совсем не в порядке.  
Но они всё равно справятся.


End file.
